luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Minoru Shiraishi
Minoru Shiraishi appears in the "Lucky Channel" segment at the end of each Lucky Star episode and is also a minor recurring character, as a member of Konata Izumi's class. Biography Minoru in the animated version of his voice actor, Minoru Shiraishi, although it is likely that the animated version is only around eighteen years old, due to his being in class 3-B. In one of the early karaoke ending theme sequences, it was revealed that Minoru has a part-time position, working at the karaoke bar Konata and her friends sing at. In the "Lucky Channel" segment, Minoru is Akira Kogami's assistant, who repeatedly gets yelled at (and physically abused) by Akira, if he does or says something not to her liking. Minoru was nicknamed "Sebastian" by Konata one day, because of his likeness to a butler. After a trip to the forests around Mt. Fuji to get spring water for Akira, Minoru comes back a dirty and torn-up mess, and was more than likely mauled by a bear during his quest judging from the claw-marks on his back and slashed dress shirt. Akira dubbed the water as too warm, spat it on the camera lens and then threw the rest in his face. This, after her cocktail of constant physical and mental abuse (not to mention being mauled by a bear for nothing), was last straw, causing Minoru to go berserk and destroy the set for "Lucky Channel". During their confrontation in episode twenty-one of the anime, it seems that he has lost his fear of Akira, yelling right back at her and thwarting her desire to perform. In the final episode, with the stage wrecked, they do their last show, only to have yet another argument. Other Information Shiraishi Minoru No Otoko No Lullaby has 4 songs. The songs are: *Ore No Wasuremono ~Kanzenban~ (My Forgotten Something ~Full Version~) *Shikaider No Uta ~Kanzenban~ (Song of Shikaider ~Full Version) *Kaorin No Theme ~Kanzenban~ (Kaori's Theme ~Full Version~) *Koi No Minoru Densetsu ~Kanzenban~ (The Legend Of Love Minoru ~Full Version~) Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai He appears briefly in Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai, the PlayStation 2 game of Lucky Star in a secret scene, where he is shown to trying to find the spring water in Mt. Fuji before being mauled. Lucky Star: Net idol Meister Minoru appears as his real self in the game ''Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister for the Playstation Portable, serving as the instructor for the dance training game in the Internet platform. His two likenesses are rendered and animated in the tradition of Mortal Kombat. To win, you have to imitate his moves according to a random predetermined sequence of the X, Circle, Triangle and Square buttons. Missing any button in the sequence will end the game instantly. Trivia *Minoru Shiraishi (the voice actor) performs different ending themes from Episode 13 onwards (except for Episode 16). Among them is "Ore No Wasuremono" which was first passively performed by Taniguchi, a character he voiced in Haruhi Suzumiya No Yuutsu. Other songs are as follows: #14: "Hare Hare Yukai" #15: "Koi no Minoru Densetsu" #17: "Motteke! Serafuku" #18: "Kaorin no Theme" #19: "Otoko no Ikizama" #20: "Omuko Rumba" #21: "Shikaider no Uta" #22: "Mikuru Henshin! Soshite Sentou" #23: "Ai wa Bumeran" Category:Characters Category:Lucky Channel es:Minoru Shiraishi